Necessidades Básicas
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: Além disso," L continuou, sem de alterar," depois de considerar todos os fatores, concluí que há uma chance de 68 por cento de que você não só gostaria de manter relações sexuais comigo, mas que você me preferiria à Misa.” Tradução.


**XXX**

**Necessidades Básicas**

**ou Necessidades Humanas Básicas**

**XXX**

"Que noite..."

Com um suspiro fraco e um gemido reprimido, Light passou seus dedos pelos cabelos e se encostou contra a porta fechada, afrouxando a grava da marinha que estivera enlaçada no seu pescoço. 'Que noite' resumia bem: Tráfego que nunca acabava... um restaurante terrivelmente cheio... Misa... _Pelo menos acabou_. Respirando fundo para acalmar o corpo e reorganizar seus pensamentos, o jovem se abaixou para desamarrar os sapatos, observando bem onde se encontrava.

Como havia prometido, retornara imediatamente ao QG de investigação, apesar de que todos os outros tinham voltado pra casa para passar a noite. Todas as luzes já tinham sido apagadas―mesmo as do _foyer_, onde ele estava batalhando para tirar os sapatos. Pelo menos ainda era capaz de enxergar: havia um brilho dourado e fraco vindo da distante sala―uma última lâmpada que não tinha sido desligada. Da mesma direção vinha o barulho suave de um garfo contra um prato, e o leve som da colher na xícara de chá.

_Ryuuzaki_, Light não tinha dúvidas; sorriu sozinho conforme alinhava os sapatos perfeitamente ao lado da porta. _Aquele homem nunca precisa dormir?_ Já era uma da manhã... _Talvez um efeito colateral daquele açúcar todo._

"Voltei," Ele chamou, baixo, andando nas pontas dos pés pelo hall para o caso de Watari ainda estar por ali, dormindo. Ele ouviu um ruído afirmativo vindo da mesma direção da luz e dos talheres barulhentos; Light contornou a parede, entrou na sala e encontrou L―que surpresa―sentado da sua posição típica, mastigando um pedacinho de bolo de morango. Exatamente como estava quando Light saiu, quatro horas atrás.

Se perguntou vagamente se ele tinha se movido alguma coisa nesse tempo.

"Como está a Misa?" Perguntou L, friamente, conforme Light se aproximava, ocupando seu lugar habitual ao lado do detetive no sofá. Light sabia, pelo tom, que ele só estava perguntando por educação; nem parecia estar ouvindo a resposta. Em vez disso, seus olhos sem vida continuavam grudados na grande quantidade de monitores alinhados na parede, todos ocupados mostrando cenas que provavelmente significavam alguma coisa para L, mas nada para Light.

"Bem," Respondeu Light mesmo assim, num tom que era muito parecido com o de Ryuuzaki. "Ela mandou um oi."

"Saudações de uma celebridade. Estou honrado."

Não parecia. Mas a breve e monótona conversa aparentemente o lembrou de algum pensamento distante: piscando uma vez, ele bateu as pontas no garfo no prato bruscamente.

"Light-kun, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa."

_Merda_. Uma investida dessas durante uma conversa sobre a Misa? Isso só podia acabar mal. E Light realmente não estava no clima de outra briga de mão... talvez, se necessário, ele apenas batesse na cabeça de L e acabasse com isso. "O que é, Ryuuzaki?" Ele perguntou mesmo assim, apertando a ponte do nariz para tentar não soar cansado.

L engoliu outro pedaço de bolo. "Porque você vai a encontros?"

... isso era inesperado.

"Porque eu...?" Um tanto quanto perdido, Light olhou seu companheiro de lado; o detetive ainda recusava contato ocular, preferindo observar as constantes mudanças nas cenas dos monitores. "Essa é uma pergunta bem estranha, mesmo para você, Ryuuzaki."

"Perdoe-me. Não quis me intrometer."

"Até parece que não quis," murmurou Light, girando os olhos. Mas apesar disso, não conseguia pensar em nenhuma razão para não responder―não é como se a resposta fosse um segredo. (Bom, afora a coisa dos olhos do Shinigami.) Além disso, todas as vezes que ele fazia algo para irritar L, parecia que suas chances de ser Kira subiam. "Bom, acho que você não quer ouvir as razões clichês e românticas por detrás de eu ter uma vida amorosa."

"Não," L concordou, calmamente. "Porque tais razões seriam falsas. Yagami Light não funciona em tais níveis―tudo que ele faz é calculado e em serviço próprio. Ele não iniciaria uma relação que não lhe oferecesse algo de interesse, o que faz suas relações com Amane Misa bastante paradoxais. Eu não entendo, então quero saber―" Aqui o garfo foi de encontro à mesa de café; aqui o bolo foi empurrado longe; aqui L virou sua cabeça e permitiu que toda a intensidade de seus olhos negros caísse sobre seu companheiro, "―o que é que você ganha em encontros, Light-kun?"

O universitário sentiu seu rosto relaxar em surpresa. Quase imediatamente, entretanto, o choque foi substituído por um sorriso pequeno e compreensivo. "Você não sabe mesmo?" Ele riu, apoiando a cabeça com as costas da mão. "É bem simples. Um encontro, se for bem, providencia para a pessoa três desejos humanos básicos: comida, sexo e sono."

Ainda observando, L enfiou a ponta do polegar na boca, mastigando-a suavemente. "... Então você claramente não vai a muitos bons encontros."

Light se endireitou instintivamente, incapaz de impedir a indignação diante desta apunhalada no seu ego masculino. "O que te faz pensar isso?" ele ordenou, embora sua voz traísse a pequena curiosidade dentro dele―sempre querendo ouvir como o cérebro do gênio funcionava.

"Simples matemática," L respondeu vagamente, pegando o garfo novamente. Segurando-o sobre a cabeça com as pontas dos dedos, ele girou a cabeça para lamber uma manchinha de chantilly. "Seus encontros com Misa seguem um padrão previsível. Esta noite, por exemplo: o encontro começou às 9. Eu sei pelos registro telefônicos que você fez uma reserva em um dos restaurantes mais populares da cidade. Leva 35 minutos para chegar lá em um bom dia―considerando o fator trânsito de sábado à noite e o fato de que você tinha que pegar Misa na casa dela, esse tempo é provavelmente próximo à uma hora. O fato de que você fez reservas significa que o lugar estava, sem dúvidas, cheio: o processo de pedir comida e depois comê-la provavelmente levou mais duas horas. Some a hora que levou para levar Misa de volta à casa dela..."

L pôs as pontas prateadas na boca, sugando-as com vigor. "Agora é uma da manhã. Nove mais quatro, em termos de tempo, dá um. Portanto você obviamente não teve nenhuma vontade de levar seu encontro ao 'próximo nível', mais especificamente o sexo e sono subseqüente. Esse é um tema comum. O que significa, nos seus padrões, um bom encontro.

Light sabia que não deveria estar tão impressionado quanto estava—_ele _seria capaz de deduzir tudo aquilo, se a situação se invertesse—mas não conseguia evitar o vago interesse que se acendeu dentro dele. "Talvez não tenhamos ido ao restaurante," desafiou, sempre ansioso para ser o advogado do diabo. "Talvez Misa e eu tenhamos nos encontrado na casa dela e feito lá mesmo. Quatro horas é mais que o suficiente para um jantar rápido, sexo e sono se ficássemos num lugar só."

Mas L estava sacudindo a cabeça antes que Light mesmo terminasse de falar. "Impossível" Ele contou, claramente entediado. "Você cheira a cigarro. Como nenhum de vocês é fumante, você teria que estar na área de fumantes do restaurante, ou perto dela, para coletar tamanho odor em si mesmo. Sem mencionar que você tem uma manchinha que molho de filé na gravata, Light-kun, e filé não é um jantar rápido de preparar."

Light olhou pra baixo, inchou as bochechas, e arrancou a gravata. "Tudo bem então, talvez nós _quiséssemos _o sexo, mas eu tinha que levar a Misa pra casa pro toque de recolher. Ela tem um show amanhã de manhã."

O detetive lhe lançou um olhar. "Light-kun. É de Misa que estamos falando. Ela cancelaria os próximos quatro anos da vida dela se isso significasse cinco minutos de sexo com você."

O orgulho masculino de Light, que estivera se sentindo um tanto ferido, instantaneamente voltou à vida.

"Ergo," L continuou, olhando à distância num momento de deliberação, "a única conclusão à que posso chegar é que foi você que decidiu adiar a intimidade sexual. Significando que você, por vontade própria, sacrificou pelo menos uma—talvez duas, se considerarmos a possibilidade de dormir lá—, das três necessidades básicas que (pelo que você diz) motivam sua decisão de ir à encontros em primeiro lugar. O que obviamente não faz sentido. Então eu tenho que me perguntar..."

"Se perguntar o _quê_?"

Com uma velocidade que normalmente não se via em Ryuuzaki, o detetive se virou abruptamente, observando Light com seus olhos grandes e penetrantes. "Eu tenho que me perguntar porque você finge estar imerso nesse mundo de 'encontros' quando você poderia facilmente preencher todas as três destas necessidades aqui mesmo," concluiu, absolutamente solene no tom de voz e na expressão vazia.

Light, por outro lado, respondeu bem claramente: sua mandíbula caiu dois centímetros, e por quinze segundos inteiros ele só conseguiu balbuciar diante do inexpressivo detetive à sua frente.

"Como...?" ele finalmente conseguiu responder, dividido ente riso e mortificação. "Quando você diz três necessidades básicas..."

"As necessidades que ditam seus encontros," L explicou, seus dedos dos pés movendo-se de uma forma que distraía bastante. "Os três desejos humanos básicos. Companhia. Comida. Um lugar pra dormir. Etc. Você recebe todas essas coisas aqui comigo."

Os pensamentos de Light, outrora discerníveis, estavam se tornando um amontoado grande e confuso. "... você quer dizer que você vê nosso tempo aqui no QG como um longo _encontro_?" perguntou rapidamente, como se tentasse chegar às conclusões para às quais o cérebro de L tinha aparentemente saltado.

L deu de ombros, mexendo no seu garfo de sobremesa. "Se você define 'encontro' nesses padrões, então sim."

Uma pausa. Ambos se encararam sem piscar, embora um parecesse mais calmo a respeito da situação.

"... Ryuuzaki," Light finalmente decidiu, sua voz estranhamente alta depois de dois minutos de silêncio, "eu acho que você não está entendendo bem o que está dizendo." Ele _era_ um excluído social, afinal—talvez aquilo tivesse comprometido um pouco sua capacidade dedutiva.

Mas L balançou a cabeça com firmeza, olhando ameaçadoramente para seu companheiro. "Não, eu entendo perfeitamente, obrigado."

_Certo._

"Então você percebe que, em essência," Light retorquiu, com a fala arrastada, encarando sem emoção o adolescente curvado, "você acabou de dizer que faria sexo comigo."

Outra pausa. Desta vez, entretanto, foi L que a passou perdido em pensamentos: ele mastigou, cismado, a ponta de seu polegar, encarando o espaço. Mas depois de um minuto e 24 segundos vagarosos, fez que sim com a cabeça lentamente e encarou o olhar incrédulo de Light de novo. "Sim," ele concordou, sem se alterar, "Este seria o sentimento implícito. Além disso, depois de considerar a fundo todos os fatores possíveis, eu concluí que há uma chance de 68 por cento de que você não só gostaria de manter relações sexuais comigo, mas que você me preferiria à Misa."

Apesar de seus melhores esforços, um leve traço de rubor apareceu no rosto de Light—mesmo que por um pequeno instante. E ainda assim, apesar da alegação ser insana, Light não podia dizer que não estava curioso. "Não diga. Como você chegou a essa conclusão?" ele perguntou, permitindo que um sorriso dúbio, misterioso, tomasse seus lábios finos.

L pareceu menos divertido. "Eu não sou cego, Light-kun." disse com voz de tédio, ainda o encarando secamente. "Ainda que apenas num nível subconsciente, aquela garota o repulsa."

Não era só num nível subconsciente. Não que L precisasse saber disso.

"Seja como for," disse Light despreocupadamente, enfatizando ainda mais o nada que eram seus sentimentos por Misa. "isso não significa que eu seja gay."

"Eu nunca disse que você era."

"Então você é secretamente uma mulher?" Perguntou o universitário, arqueando uma sobrancelha fina e encarando o detetive de forma vaga, analisando-o. Na verdade, se não fosse pelo timbre grave da voz, até seria possível: aquela camiseta larga podia esconder um bocado de coisas.

L, é claro, também não pareceu apreciar esta piada. "Não seja ridículo," ele respondeu friamente, estreitando os olhos cor de meia noite.

"Então, o que o faz pensar—"

"Porque homens estão no auge da vulnerabilidade durante o sexo," interrompeu de repente, parecendo querer tirar da cabeça de Light quaisquer dúvidas remanescentes sobre sua possível feminilidade. "Como Kira, você quer me ver vulnerável. Além disso, você acredita que sexo lhe daria uma chance de me dominar, o que é uma coisa que deseja muito. Porém, eu lhe garanto, não seria o caso."

Apesar da estupidez da situação—ou talvez por causa dela—Light não pôde deixar de se permitir uma risada. "_Você_ acha que ficaria por cima?" ele disse, tentando reprimir uma segunda risada com a mão.

L pareceu surpreendentemente divertido. "É claro. Porque senão suas chances de ser Kira subiriam exponencialmente, e nós dois sabemos que Light-kun não quer que _isso_ aconteça."

A risada de Light desapareceu, o sorriso infantil de L aumentou. "... isso é uma _ameaça_?"

"Não," L respondeu, aéreo, seus olhos brilhando de humor secreto. Era uma das raras expressões de Ryuuzaki que davam a impressão de emoções de verdade—e Light estava impressionado com o quão _humano_ o fazia parecer. Quase... atraente. "É uma constatação de fato."

Light afastou estes pensamentos bizarros da cabeça. "Eu não sei, soou como uma ameaça pra mim."

"Eu lhe asseguro, se eu estivesse te ameaçando, você saberia instantaneamente."

"Eu soube. Foi definitivamente uma ameaça." o mais jovem respondeu, com um pequeno sorriso provocador surgindo do rosto.

"Certo," disse L friamente. "Interprete como quiser."

"Escute, não haverá sexo _algum_ se você me ameaçar."

Em um instante, a máscara impassível que Ryuuzaki desapareceu: aqueles olhos brilhantes voltaram vingativos, rindo vivamente enquanto o detetive agraciou Light com um largo sorriso. "Ah. Então você _quer_ fazer sexo comigo?"

"Eu—!" Light congelou no lugar, atordoado, enquanto mentalmente voltou e reviu os acontecimentos dos últimos minutos. _Droga_. Aquele imbecil era bom nesses jogos... "... você tem uma mente distorcida, L."

O outro fez um som com a garganta em resposta, parecendo muito contente consigo mesmo. Apesar disso, permitiu que a conversa morresse e preferiu sorrir de um modo detestável enquanto pegava seu prato de bolo e voltava a comer.

Ao seu lado, Light continuava tentando descobrir como L tinha conseguido fazê-lo admitir que queria fazer sexo com ele. Er—não que ele quisesse! Não, ele usara as palavras erradas novamente... 'como L o tinha convencido a querer fazer sexo com el—?' Deus, não!

Um som alto de algo sendo engolido interrompeu os pensamentos de Light, que iam ficando cada vez mais perturbadores. Ele olhou instintivamente para a direita, observando em silêncio enquanto L pôs seus pratos vazios de volta na mesa e voltou a morder o polegar.

Silêncio.

"... Então, foi um bom jantar?" Perguntou Ryuuzaki depois de um minuto, numa voz casual que não enganava ninguém.

Light mordeu momentaneamente seu lábio inferior, ainda tentando chegar a alguma conclusão. Seus olhos se estreitaram... Depois mexeu os ombros vagamente, suspirando. "É, acho que sim."

"Então, você está satisfeito?" L continuou desinteressado, notando uma pequena mancha de calda de chocolate que ele tinha deixado no prato. Esticou um único dedo, passou-o pelo chocolate, e trouxe o doce de volta aos lábios.

_Ele deve ter planejado isso_, decidiu Light, observando-o lamber o dedo de uma forma cada vez mais imprópria.

"Estou, sim."

"Entendo. Cansado?" ele pressionou, correndo a língua vagarosamente pelo dedo, certificando-se de não perder uma única gota de calda.

_Não mais_. "Na verdade, não."

"Hm." Com uma despreocupação que, a essa altura, parecia totalmente falsa, L começou a sugar a ponta do dedo comprido e pálido—sempre correndo os dentes gentilmente sobre a pele macia. "Houve sexo?" ele então perguntou, olhos escuros emoldurados por mechas da franja.

A boca de Light secou.

"Não."

"Mesmo?... Que pena." Cantarolando de boca fechada, os lábios de L se curvaram pra cima; ainda deu uma lambida final no dedo antes de oferecer a Light um olhar com as pálpebras meio fechadas. "Então ainda tem uma necessidade humana básica que você ainda não satisfez essa noite."

"Acho que sim," Light concordou com um sussurro, sabendo perfeitamente o rumo desta conversa. E ainda assim, por razões que ele não conseguiria explicar, não sentiu nenhuma necessidade de parar estes acontecimento. Por enquanto, culpava a curiosidade, e talvez tédio—e não o jeito como o desejo nos olhos de L o fazia querer se inclinar pra mais perto... aproveitar...

"Você realmente devia ter ficado aqui," Ryuuzaki acrescentou, observando a lenta aproximação de Light através das olhos semi fechados.

"Talvez."

Light parou. Em algum momento, sem perceber, ele tinha se mexido no lugar: agora estava abaixado como que para dar o bote, uma das mãos agarrada no braço da cadeira e a outra ao redor da perna de L. L, por sua vez, não tinha se movido tanto... embora _tivesse_ tirado as mãos da boca, preferindo colocá-las atrás das costas.

Por um instante, eles apenas se encararam. Silenciososos. Calculando. Tramando. Planejando.

"... 74 por cento," murmurou L, então, para si mesmo, enquanto encarava firmemente o mais jovem—os olhos negros encontrando os castanhos com uma faísca de algo que parecia eletricidade.

Light, por sua vez, afiou o olhar, inclinando-se para ainda mais perto: seu queixo hesitando sobre os joelhos de Ryuuzaki, e ele tirou a mão da bainha do jeans dele para, em vez disso, enlaçar seu antebraço.

"... 85 por cento..."

Seus narizes se encostaram; uma mecha de cabelos cor de carvão fez cócegas na bochecha de Light.

"... 92 por cento—"

"Ryuuzaki..." Light rosnou, sua boca repuxada numa expressão de irritação ainda que sua voz baixa tremesse com uma risada mal-contida, "... cala a boca."

Um _thud_ ecoou pela sala, e um que parecia muito com um par de corpos entrelaçados caindo de um sofá de couro.

_100 por cento._

**X**

**N/T: O título original é **_**Basic Human Needs**_**, literalmente Necessidades Humanas Básicas. Mas essa é uma frase meio estranha em português, não? Então, optei por deixar só Necessidades Básicas. **_**Basic Human Needs**_** pertence à _Maiden of the Moon_, eu apenas traduzi!**

**Prometo traduzir todas as reviews pro inglês e mandar pra Maiden, então tentem escrever coisas inteligentes, sim?! 8D**


End file.
